1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shaft furnace having a furnace armour, a refractory lining and cooling plates inserted through the furnace armour into recesses in the lining.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional, in shaft furnaces of this type, to lay the bricks of the brickwork lining in bond around the cooling plates and to fill the spaces remaining between the bricks and the generally tapering cooling plate with a refractory ramming mass.
In shaft furnace constructions, it is of great importance that there should be good thermal contact between the cooling plates and the refractory construction of the lining, so as to achieve good cooling of the refractory construction. Attempts have been made to improve the known brickwork construction in this sense. To this end, it has been sought to make the layer thickness of the ramming mass between the cooling plate and the refractory construction as small as possible, or even to omit this ramming mass entirely, since the thermal conductivity through this ramming mass is usually small.